


Roses are Red

by bemebefree



Category: The Chronicles of Alice and Ivy - Kellyn Roth
Genre: violets arnt blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemebefree/pseuds/bemebefree
Kudos: 1





	Roses are Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubyisarbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyisarbitrary/gifts).



They were curled up in Violets small parlor, well, Violet was curled up, Mrs. McCale was sitting in the rocker. She was reading a little booklet she had found in town; poems supposedly.  
"Roses are red, violets are blue..."  
"Violets aren't blue, they are purple."  
"I think its just a sentiment, dear."  
"Well, it's a stupid one." Why must people constantly twist meanings? Cannot they just say what they mean? Mrs. McCale simply sighs and goes back to reading.  


~~~~ 

"Oh Violet, that dress is so lovely."  
"I suppose."  
"And its even violet." Violet stops at that and looks up at her friend in confusion. Ivy seems senselessly pleased with this fact.  
"What ever are you talking about Trifle? The dress is blue."  
"Well yes, but not a true blue. It is much deeper, like your eyes."  
"My eyes are blue."  
"Violet blue." It would appear there is no swaying Ivy in this.

~~~~ 

"You know, i don't think this is what they meant by something blue." Ivy's says playfully, startling Violet out of her brooding. Playfulness she would not have been capable of a few years ago. A new wave bloomed in her chest at the reason why.  
"What did you say trifle?"  
"I was simply saying you looked a bit blue." Ivy looked at her with that tender concern. Like if she could only know the problem all would make itself right. Violet had always hated the looks of concern others gave, but Ivy's gaze had never held pity.  
"What a ridiculous notion. People cant look a color."  
"I suppose not," her brows furrowed in thought, "but this isn't an occasion to be so glum. I was worried something might be wrong." There was an ever-so slight shift in her expression: Concern giving way to sadness. Violet couldn't stand the fact that she put that look on her trifles face. Her sister always managed to give her that look, as did her mother. She would not ruin Ivy's day.  
"It is perfectly alright dear, I just got lost in my head a bit." She let her face fall into that practiced smile. "Lets finish getting you ready."  
As she stood and watched her friend make her way down the aisle, she couldn't help the way her stomach turned at the flowers that had snuck their way into Ivy's hair. Tiny Little violets tucked just behind her ear.  
_"'ere vi, ah fun thae," he said placing small purple flowers behind her ear. "thought 'twas ainlie fitting that ye wear thaim."  
"Why do you say that Jordy?"  
"They're violets, ye mak' a bonny pair. ___

__  
They suited her better anyway._ _

__~~~~_ _

__

__Outside a storm brewed. it was dark and you could feel the weight of the weather. Violet sad by the window, watching drops of rain splatter on the glass before tricking to the earth. Felix had left that morning after his monthly visit. On his way out he mentioned that Ivy and Jordy had had another baby. Violet hadn't heard from either McAllen since the last time Ivy came to see her. Even with all the lights out, the room was warmed by the hearth. Looking out into the night however, Violet felt cold. It was as if when Felix left, her whole world faded. All that was left was blue..._ _


End file.
